


The Lecter Family

by Lil_Red_Warlock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Inspired by Addams Family, Multi, Murder Family, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Warlock/pseuds/Lil_Red_Warlock
Summary: A collection of one shots dedicated to a Hannibal and Addams Family fusion.





	The Lecter Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I decided to write the moments I made the chats of and many others from my Tumblr because I love the idea of a Hannigram/Addams Family AU.   
> You would not believe how hard it was to find the french Morticia uses in the scene whilst she talks about the sun. Fun Fact: it translates to “He pierces me like a dagger”.   
> I also had to look up Hugh Dancy’s eye colour because I kept getting confused between them being blue or light green. They are in fact the latter. 
> 
> Sorry if it sucks.
> 
> My Tumblr: https://newtmas-is-key.tumblr.com/

* * *

 

Hannibal gazed down at his husband’s sleeping form. His dark curls surrounding his head like a fallen angel’s halo. If he had his sketchbook, he would be etching the image of his husband into the pages like he had done multiple times before.

“Look at him.” Hannibal spoke quietly into his and Will’s bedroom. He smiled at Will’s position; both of his hands were above his head while his head was tilted slightly to his right.

“I would die for him,” he declared, “I would kill for him.”

Hannibal smirked at his claim. He had killed for Will before and would gladly do so again. Will would do the same in return without question.

“Either way, what bliss?” The Lithuanian shrugged to himself briefly glancing around the room before returning his attention to his husband.

Almost as if he had heard Hannibal, Will’s eyes fluttered open.

“Unhappy darling?” He asked.

“Oh, yes. Yes completely.” Will replied. His voice was raspy from waking up. His smile was gentle yet suggestive as he looked his husband up and down.

Hannibal sat on the bed and leant into the hand that Will had placed on the side of his face.

“Hannibal.”

Will raised his other hand to protect his light green eyes from the sun’s rays that began to trespass into their dark quarters. The bright light seemed to only illuminate Will’s pale skin which gleamed like the moons silvery glow.

“The sun… Il me perce comme un poignard.”

Hannibal leaned further towards Will as he gripped his hand that was previously resting on his face. 

“Oh Will. That’s french.”

“Oui” Will smirked at Hannibal as his husband pulled his hand closer to his face.

“Mylimasis.” Hannibal kissed Will’s hand before rising from their bed and grabbing one of his fencing sabres from its resting place. 

“En garde, Monsieur Soleil!” He exclaimed dramatically before using the sabre to close the blinds that were allowing the sun to blind his beloved. He turned back to Will briefly before placing the sabre back in its place.  

“Hannibal” Will recaptured his attention. 

“Meile?” 

“Last night you were unhinged. You were like some desperate, howling demon. You frightened me.” Will admitted. 

Hannibal moved closer with a concerned look. Then Will smirked and Hannibal felt himself grin in response. 

“Do it again!”

* * *

 


End file.
